2017
by Rose Rain 7
Summary: She could have swore she was in the middle of the Fourth Shinobi War so what IS this? "The Akatsuki are going to release their 5th album! Isn't that exciting?" Ino exclaimed, drooling over them... can Sakura go back to Konoha now? SakuraXAkatsuki
1. Chapter 1

**Author note:** Another of my old 2014 stories that I suddenly remembered and felt like writing. This fanfiction is going to be a joke so I apologize if anyone thought it would be deep.

* * *

Chapter 1

It was hopeless. Sakura balled her hands up into chakra filled fists and sprinted toward Madara, determined to end this once and for all. She was beyond exhausted and it was pure sheer willpower that was pushing her to rescue her best friend, Naruto. Another proof on why a prolonged war is in another league. It was both emotionally and physically draining. This was nothing how she imagined it to be, no, this was a much more worse entity than anything in this world. Having to fight knowing your friends died or will die? The epitome of cruelty was war.

"Let him go!" she screamed, close to striking until he stabbed her in the stomach with his thin cane, paralyzing her. _This war..._ _was all the Akatsuki fault..._ _it was ALL THEIR FAULT!_ If they didn't exist then none of this would have happened. Tears filled her eyes as she glared at Madara.

"You are proving to be troublesome," Madara muttered, slamming his hands on her face and dug his nails into her skin. Strange branch-like markings spread all over her body using her face as it's base. "I'll send you somewhere where far, **_far_ ** away from here. Jigen no Jutsu."

With one last glare, her vision spun into distortion.

* * *

Sakura snapped her eyes open, the thought of a dying Naruto was the first thing that crossed her mind.

"Naruto!" she shouted with all her heart, slew of sweat slid down her face as she breathed in and out erratically. The image of a bleeding friend begging her to help him was traumatizing. Sakura quickly jumped out of her bed and run out of the room, ready to look for him even if it killed her. She didn't spare her surrounding a glance because if she did, she would have noticed how she was in an odd room.

"Damn it!" She skipped walking down the stairs and just jumped through the long path. When she landed on her foot, her tiptoes were pressed down tightly, ready to spring her out of the living room.

"Sakura?" Ino's voice interrupted her original plan, making Sakura stagger forward to stop herself, which eventually lead to a graceless fall.

"What are you doing, shouting "Naruto!" in the god damn morning?" Ino raised a delicate eyebrow, clearly confused by her roommate behavior. She thought Sakura found Naruto a nuisance so this was surprising.

Sakura looked up at her blond friend from the floor. She had one of her hand on her hip while the other held a spatula raised. It indicated that Ino was cooking... if the apron wasn't a dead giveaway. What in the world was Ino doing? Did the war end? Was it their victory? She didn't get to ask when Ino beaten her to the punch.

"Breakfast is ready and I got good news!" Ino winked, walking away with an extra spring in her step into the kitchen.

Good news? Seeing how happy she was then it must about their victory. Sakura smiled in relief, so it was finally over. She stood up from her smashed position and followed Ino. Here she was thinking Ino would be covered in wounds but she was fine, never more brighter than today. She wondered how long she been out to not notice all these changes? And since when was Ino in her house? Did lady Tsunade ask her to accompany her?

Sakura sat down across the prepared table, right in front of Ino. If she was honest, she have never seen breakfast like this before.

That was egg for sure but what's this beside it? She sniffed, helping her identify it easily. The sleazy, dry thing was pork - _did it always look like this?_ \- while the other ingredients were butter and honey on top of this thin, round flat cake(?) Her eyes fell on the weird instruments right beside her. Where is the chopsticks? What are these? Glancing at Ino, Sakura was able to pick up on how she was supposed to eat. She needs to hold this trident in-between her ring and middle finger and use the blade - _wasn't she supposed to use it as a kunai?_ \- to slice through the sunny eggs. It didn't take her more than 15 second to master the art of holding a silverware.

"So," Ino started, pointing the fork toward Sakura's direction as she swallowed on the last crumbs of pancakes in her mouth. "Guess what? The Akatsuki are going to release th-

Sakura's hand halted halfway through eating at the mention of the accursed organization. Her grip on the fork tighten to the point it bent out of shape. Why did Ino sound happy about those criminals?

"-eir 5th full album this year! Isn't that amazing? The best part is they are recruiting a new member!" Ino squealed, her hand shaking in excitement with her body.

Sakura was confused. Album? What the heck was that? A ninjutsu?

"Aren't they all dead? They were all killed except for..." **_except for Obito and Madara._ ** Her eyes narrowed dangerously at her own remembrance.

"Dead? Killed? Sakura are you alright?" Ino's eyebrows furrowed deep, finding her statement too strange to be coherent. She tried to piece two with two together to make sense of it. "We both love the Akatsuki so you lost me there. Unless you are saying they will kill the charts then hell yeah!"

Love...? Who loves whom? Sakura stood up, slamming her hand down on the table, almost cracking it. "Did you forget what they did to Asuma-sensei? How can you say you love them?" Sakura could feel her blood boiling. After everything they did, she could never forgive them. They killed Gaara once, hurt her friends, chased after Naruto and they just attempted to destroy the world, never mind the fact they also succeed in destroying Konoha before.

"Ummm what about Asuma-sensei?" Ino stopped eating, startled by Sakura's action. She also stood up and pointed an index finger above offhandedly. "You love them too Sakura! I mean, did you see your room? Why are scolding me when you like them? I thought we were in this together?"

Both girls stared at each other bewildered. One in a mixture of offence and being feed obvious lies while the other in anger and pure betrayal. Why was Ino telling her this? She didn't think Ino was bad enough to love the people who killed her teacher so what's going on? It almost as if there was a language barrier that is stopping them from understanding each other. "I don't remember loving them!"

"You know what? Let's go to your room." Ino, not giving up on this fight, took the lead with Sakura following right behind her. Outside the kitchen door was the staircase so they both round a corner to stomp into the nearest room upstairs. Ino didn't have to fling the door open because it was already done from Sakura's early outburst.

Emerald eyes froze when they meet with hazel ones. She almost screamed in horror and tripped back had she not caught herself in time when she saw the familiar red hair. Why was Sasori in her room? Wasn't he dead? She killed him didn't she? Sakura immediately took on a defensive form and got ready to punch him.

"What the heck are you doing?" Ino spread her arm out to stop her from acting stupid. She was probably imagining it but Sakura wasn't going to attempt punching a poster... Right? Yeah, that was her imagination because it's too ridiculous to be true so she gestured for her to stop moving and then went to peel off the beautiful poster of Akasuna no Sasori.

"Ahhh, it was worth every penny." Ino sighed dreamily and showed Sakura the printed part as she held the edges with extreme care to not tear it. This was too precious for peasants like her.

Sakura just tilted her head at the Ino's behavior with her mouth hanged open, getting destroyed with confusion. When she looked around the room, there were more, upon closer look, pictures, NOT HUMANS, of the Akatsuki members. They were so LARGE they were taking the entire wall space. She have never seen anything like this in Konoha. From the corner of her eyes she could see Ino flattening the full body size poster of Sasori back to where it used to be. She then skipped toward Sakura's bed and held up a... what is this?

"You got the limited edition DEIDARA BODY PILLOW!" Ino hugged the living daylights of the pillow excitedly while jumping.

Sakura was getting the biggest culture shock of her life right now. This is wrong in so many levels. Oh god, someone hold her before she faint. Why was the blanket the face of Uchiha Itachi? Why were the pillow case she was sleeping on the face Pein? WHAT IS THIS? A NIGHTMARE?

"This is heaven." Ino's remark passed over her head as Sakura tried to think logically by closing her eyes. Why were pictures of the dead Akatsuki members all over "her" room...no, this is not a room. This was a ritual for the dead, that's right. She got in a funeral ceremony by accident. Sakura nodded and opened her eyes. The Itachi blanket greeted her back. OKAY WHAT KIND PEOPLE HAVE THE FACE OF THE DECEASED ON THEIR BEDS? Did the world deteriorated this much during her absences that funerals were no longer recognizable? She had felt this before but she can confirm it now, _with absolute confidence_ , that something was BEYOND OFF.

"So let's go buy their 4th album. Good gracious, their albums keep getting sold out faster than sound." Ino rolled her eyes, thinking off how she lost her twenty fifth chance in getting it already. Amegakure really need to restock their albums faster and stop putting out few at a time when they are in such high demand. She will have to be 6 hours early today so she can buy one because of them. This was a competition between desperate fangirls. "Sakura, go wear something decent. We need to get our hands on that glorious album."

Ino walked out, forgetting all about the fight she had, leaving Sakura to her trainwreck thoughts. With her hand messaging her forehead, to appease the headache she was getting, Sakura trudged to the closet and opened it with caution... in case their was a jumpscare there, _like Akatsuki pajamas_. However, seeing the strange clothing in there had her pause. Ino wore the usual purple turtleneck, crop top with matching skirt. While it give off a different feeling from the strange materiel, it didn't raise suspicion but this on the other hand was too different than what they wore in Konoha. What village style is this? Not even Suna ,Iwa, Kumo, Kiri or even Oto, had this...

The only one who knew the answer to this mysterious puzzle was Ino. She spoke about the Akatsuki as if they were alive... Goosebumps evaluated her body so Sakura picked up the closest to her Konoha outfit as fast as possible and practically run out of the room. Having the Akatsuki all over her room is a curse, black magic! Especially when she knew them as dead. Kami-sama, what was going?

* * *

The moment Sakura took a step outside she realized... she wasn't in Konoha, Suna or any of the other nations. This wasn't where she is from.

 _"I'll send you somewhere where far, **far** away from here. Jigen no Jutsu."_

She remembered Madara's words. He mentioned _dimension_... Was this it? It was a terrifying thought considering Ino was still the same but it would also explain why Ino acted as if passing by those weird... carriages(?) was the most normal thing to do. It gave off a similar feel to what the Feudal Lord would ride on except it's metal, more intricate, fancy looking and could move by its own. Even though they lost their rivalry after the chuunin exam, Sakura still didn't want to seem heavily dependent on her. Yet she also couldn't help but stick to Ino like glue cause she was inexperienced in everything. This was not her world after all.

"Sakura?" Ino just raised an eyebrow as Sakura held the tip of her black cardigan, tugging her along. When the pink haired woman whistle innocently, she sighed. What was wrong with her roommate today? If the Akatsuki album wasn't something she have been looking forward to buy for ages, she would have sat her down and got into a deep conversation. She was acting too strange to be normal, almost as if she was a different person.

Suddenly, one of the cars passing by honked at her in a flirtatious gesture, startling her. "Men!" Ino muttered, rolling her eyes at this. They gave her quite a scare there.

"I swear people these-" She looked back to check on Sakura just to find her nowhere to be found. "Sakura?"

Ino blinked once, twice, where was she?

Somewhere far away, inside someone's balcony, Sakura let out a sigh of relief. That scared her. Her reflex kicked in so she basically jumped into the nearest building. Although they were too high than what she normally is used too so she only managed to jump halfway through. Seeing Ino down below, seemingly like she was looking around for her made Sakura jump down, landing perfectly on her feet even though she was 25ft above. It was dangerous to let her guard down when her chakra is depleted. If an enemy attacked she wouldn't be able to save anyone or herself for that matter. When she thought about it though, Ino's chakra was that off an infant right now too... Every other shinobi or civilians they passed where the same. They either are suffering from this side effects or it just her who did.

"Where did you go?" Ino crossed her arms defensively, giving her the vibe that she shouldn't have done what she did.

"Ino... " Sakura trailed off, trying to think of a solution in this odd predicament. In order for her to understand her situation she needed to go to the one place anyone could find information. "I would like to go to the library...?"

Ino nodded in understanding, knowing how much Sakura loved books and with her hand, she gestured toward the bus station. "I'll go buy the album on my own then."

It didn't take them long to reach the bus station and Sakura, once again, stared in wonder at this thing Ino called a bus. There were many people inside but it baffled her why anyone would want to "travel" in such thing when they could run. She could reach her destination faster with her feet than this slow thing. But she knew not to be reckless considering she was in a place she had no clue off.

The ride to the library was short so Sakura had to convince Ino to drop her off at the exact location before she went to god knows where. It was good that Ino didn't suspect her too much or her plan to keep her secret hidden would have failed. Although the library here was huge, Sakura didn't hesitate to read history books first and got through everything in the selective section. With her limited chakra, Sakura made a shadow clone and transformed them into one of the people who left to avoid suspicion and double her efficiency.

With two of her, she can take in more knowledge quickly. She spent 5 days living in the library. Everytime the librarian would roam around to check for any people left behind, Sakura would hide and then continue her reading hunt during the night. There were too many books to cover but whenever Sakura's chakra increased, she would use it to speed her understanding.

What she found out about this world was a shock because being a ninja is being a fictional character... at least in this century it is. Absurd? Absolutely. Her entire existence is denied in this world without so much of a thought. It was hard to grasp such culture without comparing it with hers. Shinobi exist and she was the living proof. She also found out killing was illegal. For someone who lived in a world where kill or get killed was the most normal thing, this sounded _superficial._ That was their system and that's how they earned their living, from taking different kind of missions they considered "illegal". Killing wasn't bad so why? This was a life of restrictions but also a peaceful one. It wasn't bad when she thought about how everyone got along. Actually, it was great. How did this world managed to unite everyone? Before the Fourth Shinobi War, they were up against all the other nations, except the Sand, so the humans here may be weaker than her but they were more intelligent than she give them credit.

Another concept she learned was parallel universe. Even though it was a theory that can't be proven- _to humans, not her_ -it made so much sense when she thought about how Ino still had her personality. She was a florist in here too because the Yamanaka family were known for their flowers, just like Konoha. She also came across the Uchiha name in text. They were famed police officers across the globe. The "no murder" policy changed everything she didn't think was possible like the massacre of the Uchiha clan.

Then she found out what cars are, the variety of food, the way this world work, where money comes from, music, phones, how internet network works, et cetera. She was impressed, amazed at this newfound discovery but also felt like her head would explode at how she only scratched the surface of information. This world was so much advance and intriguing but also difficult. She had tried imitating someone on how to use this 'laptop' machine and to her surprise, she found Sasuke and Naruto in this box they called video. She couldn't surpass her tears of joy when she saw them well and kicking. And she couldn't wait to meet them even if they weren't from the same parallel universe she.

Although reading confirmed one thing. This wasn't Konoha, this was Japan and she lived in a city called Tokyo...during the year of 2017.

* * *

"Where have you been?"

When Sakura returned from her camping, Ino bombarded with questions.

"You haven't been home for 6 days since I last left you at the library!" Ino shouted while she flailing her arm around to emphasize her angry. "I was going to report you missing to the Uchiha if you didn't come tomorrow but-"

Sakura just stared at her blond friend as she paced back and forth. It's was funny to see her scolding her like a little child. If she was glad for one thing it would be that Ino was here with her through the inner turmoil she is going through. If someone asked her now what she thought of Ino, it would be a blessing in disguise.

"I know you are adult so you could take care of yourself." Ino stopped moving and tried to be understanding, her hand rolled in circles "But you can't disappear like this without tel-"

Ino was cut off with a hug. Her eyes widen, Sakura doesn't usually do that so that surprised her. She didn't hesitate to pat Sakura's back though.

"You could have at least told me," she whispered in a gentle tone and smiled when Sakura broke the hug, all the worry dissipated from her since she was fine. Ino let out a small chuckle at how effective this was as a tactic. "Got anything new?"

Sakura just nodded, ready to tell her everything she did. "Yes, I actually applied for a job."

At that, Ino couldn't stop the grin that came on her face. She wrapped her arm around Sakura, who also did the same, and pulled her along.

"We got to celebrate this!" Ino exclaimed, thinking of drinking alcohol over this special occasion. Sakura had always stressed out about getting a job and since she wanted to be a doctor, it must have been hard. "Did you apply for a hospital?"

Sakura parted from Ino and took a seat in the couch of the living room. "No, I am planning to join the Akatsuki."

There was a moment of huge silence with Ino bluntly staring. "YOU WHAT?" she was screaming it, no longer keeping it quiet.

"I said I'm-" She didn't continue when she saw Ino shaking her head in shock, very in denial. "You said they were recruiting a new member," she pointed out, so why was she acting as if she did the biggest mistake?

"Sakura, you are going to be against thousands, no MILLION of people. The Akatsuki are going to be the judge themselves." Ino shivered as she thought about what will happen. Even though she loved the Akatsuki, she would never ever apply. Did Sakura even know how to sing, dance, or play an instrument? Back in high school, both of them sucked at anything music related so what position was she planning to apply? Their janitor?

"Did I forget to mention that this is a MEN ONLY recruitment?"

* * *

 **Author note:** I seem to have nothing but bad luck with this chapter. Everytime I edit it, someone either close my tab when I'm away or the internet stop working when I save it (thus I have to redo everything again). It was just a frustrating process that I'm tired of reading it over and over again to the point I don't know how it turned out. Regardless, I hope people enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note** : Writing this story made me realize how epic being a ninja is lol warning for language and a little bit of sexual theme.

* * *

Chapter 2

What a good day! The sun was bright, shining on her skin to give her a mystic glow... one for skin cancer. Like what is this? How much longer was she meant to wait in this burning heat? She been here for an hour and there were no sign of movement so far in this LONG LINE. Apparently, on the first day people had to wait for 10 hours... let's hope they bought sunscreen with them because she did.

"HEY! Let me go!"

Sakura whipped her head around just in time to see a young man being carried out of the building. Another huge guy was holding him up by the collar, making their height size more apparent since he was a midget when compared. She blinked, confused on what's the fuss. The distance was quite far for anyone to hear or see but this was nothing against her well trained shinobi ears and eyes.

"No women allowed," the guy in black suit, tie, sun glass, looking like he belonged in men in black, said, dropping him down.

It was clear they suspected him for being a girl. Sakura almost scoffed. With all her medical knowledge she can assure him that he was a guy. It baffled her why they would think he was a girl when no woman EVER HAD A BEARD. How stupid could the- wait a minute, did... Sakura had to enlarge her eyes to get a better look. Did the beard fall off? She got closer, breaking the line to pick up this... Handful of hair on the floor. That was fake?

"Woops!" The "guy" voice became feminine making Sakura put her hand on her heart area as she leaned back to create a meme. Dayuum! That was a woman! It was meant to be a question but she couldn't hide her shock. Upon closer look Sakura was able to see her petite body frame, thin wrists, slight curves, and small feet as she walked away. You can't judge people by their appearance in here.

"Make up does wonders," he muttered.

Make up her ass, this was no make up! She had those "make up" in Konoha TOO but they were never like this! Being used this way was unnatural. There had to be a TRICK! Sakura didn't let it pass from her eyes when she caught the bodyguard shaking his head at her "obvious" cover. Excuse you and bless herself because she didn't come unprepared. She came to WIN IT! "You with the pink hair, come here."

Sakura stomped and crossed her arms, giving off a confident attitude, maybe more arrogant than confident. "Get in."

... What?

"Take the test and get it over it." He almost smirked and started to chuckle while eyeing her.

She felt so offended already and she haven't even started the test yet. This might not be as easy as she thought so she strided inside the door that had a paper with the words of "Audition" written on it and took in her surrounding. It was spacious with nothing- _she repeats, NOTHING_ \- but three tables laid out in a row. Two of the chairs had the man she killed and the one Shikamaru buried occupied while the third was empty. She could see the man who destroyed her village on the far corner, leaning on the wall as if he wasn't part of this. It took her a few seconds to realize they had said something. She needed to stop spacing out.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat what you said?"Sakura kept her tone and speech polite even though the last thing she wanted to do was put on some respect on their name.

"Bitch! I said strip!"

...

Moment of silence

...

WHAT THE HECK? Did he say strip? She pointed a finger at her self to confirm it was her.

"What are you? A fucking moron? Who else is in this room?" The man with a silver slick back hair seemed to be getting agitated. He picked, no snitched, up her resume papers from Sasori's hands, not caring if he got on the red headed man nerves.

 **Name: Saku Haruno**

 **Gender: M**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Graduated from Konoha high school**

He skimmed through the paper briefly.

"Ohhhh is this part of the test?"She came prepared _she said_... that was a big fat lie cause nothing prepared her for this. Sakura didn't come here expecting her first conversation with these people would be "strip". Where did the civilized conversation she imagined, in her head, go?

"That's part of the rules. If you don't want to strip then you can leave." Sasori just tapped his foot on the floor, already giving up on judging so it was only Hidan who bothered to humor it. Although all three guys, with Pein being out of the picture as much as possible, couldn't help but note how FEMININE "Saku's" voice is.

Sakura looked down at her shirt nervously. It's not everyday someone asks you to strip... or in your entire life. She knew those asshats wanted to make sure she was a guy so she couldn't complain. It was very unfortunate how transformation jutsu wouldn't work in here since the smoke would give her away but she came up with another option ... She was no genjutsu expert like Kurenai-sensei but she was sure a low level genjutsu a genin could do with work on them. The human in this world, after all, don't believe in shinobi so she was safe from anyone seeing through her easy deception.

She unbuttoned her shirt and exposed her muscular, 6 pack, abs for the guys to see. How do they like that? Her body was as sexy as Kakashi-sensei! That should say something. Sakura processed to pose, clenching her hand for them to see the lines of her biceps and triceps.

Hidan was unimpressed. "We meant strip your pants bitch! We already knew you were as flat as a board."

WHAT! What do they mean they knew? She put on the genjutsu just now!

"There were no boobs for us to suspect a thing," Sasori replied logically, nodding to Hidan's statement.

A vein popped out on Sakura's forehead, trying to refrain from lashing out. How she wanted to badly tear them to shreds. They were particularly begging her to punch them to bloody plop, doing everything in their power to TEMPT her but she won't give in. She was a man here, **_pretending to be a man_**... so her cover can't be blown. But damn did she hate those criminals. Dawn(Akatsuki)? More like morning migraines.

She was so getting back at them for this. With all her experience in the medical field, she was going to show them what a manhood look like!

(insert epic battle music here)

Jutsu in place, she zipped down her pants in slow motion, to create some hype and pushed down the "boxers", letting her "man" pride stand in all glory. How do you like that?

Both Hidan and Sasori's eyes widen like saucer. A blinding white light shone from there. Sasori especially had to shield his eyes from how overpowering this was.

"Come to the light." A voice whispered to their ears. They were not dying are they?

Sasori never seen anything like this before... what a majestic body! Probably the best he had seen in 2 years. The red haired man quickly got out a sketch book and started to squint at this perfection he called a male body. He need to memorize every nook and canny so he can make a puppet based off him.

However he was disappointed when Saku hid his private part and pulled the clothes back on to wear. What kind of man act as if he was girl? Did they molest him with their eyes or something? They probably did BUT it was a surprise to see a man very conscious of his body and very refreshing...

At this Sasori looked at the recruitment and then gave it a stamp of his approval. "I want him as our member," he muttered, wanting to get another glimpse of a naked Saku to get his body down to pat. He already started to think of scenarios on how he would catch him in such state since he doubt Saku would actually let him draw him. It's a shame he was shy.

"Oh hell no, I hate him." Hidan glared at the boy who shifted from right to left in embarrassment, hating his confident attitude that was no longer visible now. A boy like him would swept the ladies off their feet when he isn't looking (those sacrifice for Jashin-sama!). Unfortunately, his size was not that of a pea so he won't do. "If he was a girl I would pass him off."

"You failed every guy today because they were not women." Sasori deadpan, swiveling his chair to Hidan and tapped his foot on the floor, arm crossed. "Pass him."

Hidan narrowed his eyes. "fuck no, I won't."

In the far corner, Pain was questioning how did a skill interview become into this... Creature. This was no longer about talent, this was... questioning his teammates every decision. The contestant didn't even sing yet and they were already discussing failing and passing him. It was all personal gain for them. This won't do, as a manager he might need to be one of the judges after all and pass ONLY who HE deemed worthy. Forget Sasori and Hidan's opinion as judges. It's invalid now.

Sakura on the other hand was pale, appalled, feeling sick in the stomach. She was one second way from huddling over. Even though it was genjutsu, it was still a low level one and Sakura wasn't advanced enough to make the whole thing imaginary. Which meant she really did strip and having someone stare at her private part with such intensity (even though it was a different image in their mind) was too uncomfortable. She felt vulnerable and exposed to their eyes so she had to put it back on as soon as possible. Never will she do this ever again. Now she got why her patients where reluctant.

"Nevermind them."Pein pushed himself off the wall to walk toward the third chair, next to Sasori, to occupy it.

"Sing us a song," Pein spoke, grabbing the pen clipped onto his left breast pocket to twirl it around his fingers, a useless habit he gained in high school, but his gaze was fixated on her.

Sakura stopped complaining to herself about her misfortune. She was here to make sure her theory was correct. If the Akatsuki attempted to destroy her world then they are probably doing the same in here. They already have an army of brainwashed people with Ino being an example. Although this was more powerful than anything she knew because these people didn't even know they are becoming this. Sound shinobi must be proud their legacy is continuing on. Music is almost a justu in the world - _it probably is_ -The more you listen, the more addicting it was. It is so powerful she had a hard time dispelling it - _aka not jamming to them_ -. How terrifying. She may not have been born in here but she couldn't let those poor people turned into puppets especially not when Sasuke, Naruto or any of her village people are here.

Sakura cleared her throat to sing against her will. She didn't have time to analyze the music in here so she was ignorant. The only song she remembered where a few... with a squeaky, girly, airy voice, Sakura sang lowly. "I'm a barbie girl... In a... barbie world."

All three judges gave Sakura an up and down look, expressing their disbelief.

"I'm in fantastic? In my plastic?" Shoot, she forgot the lyrics...

"CUT!" Pein literally shouted this, giving the time out hand sign.

Hidan was laughing, slamming the edge of the table with his hand, not caring if he was offending their potential contestant while Sasori was brooding in silence, his hands interlocked together on the table in prayer.

What did she do wrong? That's the first song she heard in this world so she went with it.

Pein seemed in pain from what he heard and he was debating whether or not to give "Saku" a chance. Remembering how out of options they were from all the people they failed...

"Sing us another song. Something that would showcase your vocals..." Pein sighed, nodding to Sakura to go again.

Sakura thought back and she remember coming across an article about the a list of famous songs that everyone love. A particular name stood out to her by Whitney Houston. She searched that out so she can hear it and found this video titled "Whitney Houston I'll always love you WORST COVER" She wasn't sure what "worst cover" meant but boy, what do these people consider good? This mystery was beyond her intelligence but if it's liked by millions of people then it MUST be good? But the man she will imitate really sounded horrible - _Whitney Houston is a man, right?_ -

She opened her mouth and what come out of there was pure scratching on chalkboard horror... Times 10. "ANNNNND IIIIIII EYYYAAAA WILL ALWAYS LOOOOOOVE YOOOOOOU EO EO EO."

Sasori didn't hesitate to put his fingers inside his ears to block the bleeding worthy sound. While Pein facepalmed. Kill him please. Suddenly the door opened, stopping Saku from singing the rest of the song much to their relieve. Now they know why Edvard Munch drew the "Scream"painting.

"Are you senpais torturing a dolphin again? How many times have Tobi told you not to mess with Kisame's species?" Tobi exclaimed, followed by a confused Kisame and Itachi.

Wait a minute homie, what is this about torturing a dolphin she was hearing? Sakura raised an eye, questioning their morals. She thought such act of brutality wasn't allowed in this country! They are criminals even in this world! She has to win this test so she can spy on them from the inside and expose all their wrong doings out in public.

"Look, it isn't our fault we thought it was Kisame." Hidan shrugged,biting his lips to hold himself back from laughing more.

Sasori and Pein didn't budge or say a word. Mostly because they are wondering how to explain this weird situation in it. At least it wasn't crazy frog right?

"Tobi don't see no dolphin.. " Tobi had his hand on a salute form on top of his swirling, orange mask to look left, right, above, and below for the mammal he SHOULD be seeing or else where would that sound come from?

"I'm human, damn it." Kisame muttered, tired of this overused joke they made whenever he is around over his skin tone.

"Could it be from..." Itachi rubbed his non existent beard, analyzing the area. "From this boy...?"

Wasn't that Sasuke's classmate from high school who was obsessed with him? His pupil darted to the edge where Pein layed. He had trust in Pein and his ability to decide so if they wanted a girl along then he would understand. Although he wondered if they went through the gender check up and this was a mere misunderstanding? "He" did look uncannily like Sakura but there was something mature about "him". He couldn't place his finger on what it is.

"So how did they I do?" Should she even ask? She wasn't an idiot to not be able to tell her performance was being a mocked!

"Whaaa? That dying animal sound came from him?" Tobi did Deadpool's 'all fingers on his mask' expression. Who convinced him he had talents? "What part of YouTube have you been on?"

Pein and Sasori weren't surprised to see both their very hard to please and stoic members slightly grimace. It was THAT awful.

Sasori sighed, what a waste. Saku was a clear rejection so he would have to think of a better way to get his hands on him. He turned to his left to see Hidan stifle his laughs by clamping his mouth. He was laughing so hard to the point he was shaking. Sasori resisted the urge to ask why Hidan did what he did next. He just gave his sign of approval to the newbie... What was the change of heart? Out of everyone, Hidan had a tenacious mindset. He never does change his opinion once he decided on it so this is cryptic.

"I like the newbie. Pass him Pein!"Hidan wiped his tears away, finally settling down. Saku would be the joke of the Akatsuki. He was perfect, a gem! A dumbass that would make everyone shine harder and bring lots of drama.

Pein shook his head. No, no, no! Why were his members not taking this seriously? He had to message his forehead from the headache he knew was coming. "If we passed him the world shall know true pain."

Pein lifted his head to announce the results. "I'm sorry but you are not qualified."

Not qualified, not qualified... Sakura fell to her knees on all fours in defeat. She was not qualified? She? Sakura Haruno? But she studied enough! She thought she would ace this with flying colors but to think they, the humans had high standards than this shocked her.

Pein decided to spare Saku the anguish of rejection by showing her the real talent. "Itachi, please show him the kind of singing we are looking for."

Itachi nodded, clearing his throat and placed his black manicured fingernails on his heart. And then he opened his mouth... One of the most beautiful voices she ever heard came out from within her nemesis. It was so angelic, pure, and clear as if she was in heaven! The area around was swiped into a field of a colorful of flowers. From lilies, violet, roses, to various others. The grass swayed happily, never greener and fresh than now with a riverbank on the right, streaming white water down the edge. Sakura was sitting on top of a cloud, listening to the beauty of Uchiha Itachi singing.

"That's what we want," Pein interrupted her imagination when Itachi finished giving a brief sample.

Sakura eyes shot wide open in surprise. WAS THAT GENJUTSU? She breathed in and out, cursing under her breath. They almost caught her there for a second. Humans shouldn't be underestimated so she was ashamed for falling into their scheme. Although now she knew why she failed. Compared to that, what she did was nothing. She could attempt to do it since she had been trained to imitate voices but she wasn't sure if she could sound that good. If only captain Yamato was here, he would have made a perfect replica just like the time he did when they met with Sasori's so called 'Spy' that ended up being Kabuto.

Sakura kept her head down from shame, sensing how all the Akatsuki members were starting to walking away from their unique chakra. She failed. That hurt.

"Are we j.." Sasori trailed off, his gaze were fixated on her as he followed the rest of the members out. He wasn't the only one who thought Pein was being harsh. Itachi, Kisame and Hidan also didn't agree for various different reasons.

Kisame's lips turned into a grim line. Wanting a voice similar to Itachi was too much considering Itachi was a prodigy. While Itachi thought Saku deserved another chance because he seemed to have potential.

"Just cause he lost his chance here-" Pein's feet halted causing the rest to do the same. His head tilted in a way where they could see him from their position, "-doesn't mean he won't succeed," he addressed their obvious concern.

"So don't pity him when he lost fair and square." Then he faced ahead, ready to get out and pick who from the ones HE stamped on paper deserved to be in Akatsuki. Those dozens that waited in line will have to wait another day because he wasn't about to go through them after _that_ horrible audition he went through.

Just when he took a step forward, a voice so soothing in such a way that it healed the heart reached everyone's ear. There was a slight feminine tone to it but if they could listen to it forever, they would. However, everyone's eyes widen when they found out where it came from. Wasn't that from Saku's direction? Stomping back, Pein flung the door open with the rest joining right behind.

Sakura wasn't fazed by their sudden appearance since she could hear and sense them.

"Saku... you are hired."

* * *

 **Author Note:** I don't know what I have been drinking but I clearly wasn't sane when I wrote this chapter. It really comes off as a try hard so I hate myself for doing this.

Replies:

 **Guest (1):** Aww thank you! The pairings is what we all live for lol but I want to leave it to the fans. See what they think before I think of a pairing.

 **Guest (2):** You comment tho! XD you are funny.

 **Guest (3):** I'm sorry that it wasn't ASAP! I had a lot of internet issues but I'll make sure chapter 3 come faster.

 **shayreigaSAEGA4EVER:** Thank you. I'll try my best although I feel like I already failed you.


End file.
